yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bab-ı Âli
thumb|right|300px|Babıali Bâb-ı Âli ya da basitleştirilmiş şekli ile Babıali, Osmanlı Devleti'nin son dönemlerinde Sadrazamlık binasına ve daha geniş anlamıyla da Osmanlı hükümetine verilen isimdi. Günümüz Türkçesinde Yüce Kapı anlamına gelen bu terim aynen tercüme edilerek diğer dünya dillerine de girmiştir. Cumhuriyet döneminde Babıali binası İstanbul ilinin Vilayet Konağına dönüştürüldü ve halen de bu amaçla kullanılmaya devam etmektedir. Babıali'nin bir başka anlamı da Türkiye'nin basın dünyasına verilen isimdir. Etimolojisi Bab, Semitic bir kelime olup, gateway, geçit, kapı anlamındadır. Âli, de yüce yüksek demektir. Zat-ı aliniz der gibi Osmanlı Dönemi Binanın Tarihçesi Osmanlı Devleti büyüdükçe sadrazamların yetki ve sorumlulukları arttı.Sadrazamlar Topkapı Sarayı'na yakın olması bakımından İstanbul'un bugünkü Eminönü ilçesindeki Cağaloğlu semtinde yaptırılan konaklarda oturmaya başladılar. 1756 yılında Sultan III. Osman tarafından bu semtte yaptırılan Sadrazamlık konağı ilk bilinen resmi nitelikteki Sadrazamlık binasıdır. Bina 1755, 1808, 1826 ve 1839 yıllarında tamamen, 1878 ve 1911 yıllarında ise kısmen yandı. Her seferinde yeniden inşa edildi. İlk önceleri binaya “Paşa Kapısı” ve “Bâb-ı Âsafi” deniyordu. 1808 yılında Alemdar Mustafa Paşa'nın sadrazamlığı sırasına çıkan ayaklanma sırasında binada olan patlama sonucu bina gene kül olunca, yeniden yaptırılan binaya dönemin padişahı II. Mahmut’tan dolayı Mahmud-ı Adli dendi. Bu isim zamanla Bâb-ı Adl ya da Bâb-ı Adli isimlerine, 19. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında da Bâb-ı âli deyimine dönüştü. thumb|right|300px|Osmanlı döneminde Babıali1839 yılındaki yangına kadar bina hep ahşap olarak inşa edilmişti. 1844’te bina ilk defa olarak Stefan Kalfa tarafından kargir olarak inşa edildi. Ayrıca o tarihten sonra bina sadrazamın yaşadığı yer olmaktan çıkarılarak tamamen bir devlet dairesi durumuna geldi. O bina, daha sonra yangınlar ve tamirler sonucu değişikliklere uğramakla birlikte günümüze kadar gelen binanın esasını oluşturmaktadır. 1878'deki yangında Şura-yı Devlet Dairesi, Ahkam-ı Adliye Dairesi, Dahiliye ve Hariciye nezaretleri tamamen yandı ve yeniden inşa edildi. 1910 yılında Babıali'ye küçük bir yapı eklendi. 1911 yılındaki yangında gene Şura-yı Devlet ve Dahiliye Nezareti ile Mektubcu, Teşrifatçı, Beylikçi, Sadaret Kalemi daireleri ve Vakanüvis daireleri tamamen yandı. Bu en son yangında zarar gören bölümler o zamanlar tek bir bina olan Babıali'nin orta bölümünü oluşturuyordu. Yangından sonra bu orta bölüm tekrar eski haline getirilmeyerek ortadan kaldırıldı. Böylece Babıali ilk defa olarak iki binaya ayrılmış oldu. Babıali baskını Bab-ı Âli Baskını, 23 Ocak 1913'te, Balkan Savaşı'nın yenilgiyle sonuçlanacağının anlaşıldığı günlerde Bulgar orduları Edirne ve Çatalca önlerindeyken yapıldı. İttihat ve Terakki Fırkası'nın önde gelen ismi Binbaşı Enver, yanında çalıştığı Harbiye Nazırı Nazım Paşa'nın makamını, yanında fırkanın silahşörlerinden Yakup Cemil ve adamları olduğu halde bastı. Baskında Nazım Paşa öldürüldü. Daha sonra Sadrazam Kamil Paşa'nın makamına giden baskıncılar, sadrazamı silah zoruyla istifaya zorladılar. Bu olay İttihat ve Terakki'nin yönetime el koymasına giden yolu açtı. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun 1914'te I. Dünya Savaşı'na Almanya safında girişi ve dağılmasına giden gelişmeler zinciri de böyle başlamış oldu. Cumhuriyet Dönemi ve Türk Basını Cumhuriyetin ilanından sonra eski Sadaret dairesi Vilayet Konağı olarak kullanılmaya başlandı. Yapı üzerindeki neoklasik ayrıntılar kaldırıldı ve bina yalın bir biçimde sıvandı. 1980’lerin sonlarında ve 1997 yılında binayı eski görünümüne kavuşturmak için bazı restorasyonlar yapıldı. Babıali'nin çevresinde Türk basınının yoğunlaşmaya başlaması, Osmanlı dönemine dayanır. Osmanlı hükümetinin bu binada çalışması yeni ortaya çıkan Türk basınının haber kaynağına yakınlığı açısından bu binanın çevresinde odaklaşmasına neden oldu. Sirkeci'den başlayıp Babıali binasının önünden geçerek giden Cağaloğlu yokuşunun iki yanındaki ve yan sokaklarındaki matbaa ve gazete binalarını kapsayan yerin adı Babıali olarak anılmağa başlandı. Nutuk'ta da belirtildiği üzere Kurtuluş Savaşı'nın organizasyonunun yapıldığı yıllarda Babıali, "İstanbul basını" olarak anılmış ve Kurtuluş Savaşının hazırlanmasına büyük negatif etkileri olmuştur. Bu nedenle Ankara'da yeni bir milli basın oluşturulması yoluna gidilmiştir. Cumhuriyet döneminde hükümetin Ankara'ya taşınmış olmasına rağmen Türk basını bu bölgede gelişmesine devam etti. Bütün 20. yüzyıl boyunca Türkiye'nin bütün önemli gazetelerinin merkezleri ve basımevleri bu bölgede bulunuyordu. Ayrıca birçok kitapevleri de bu bölgede açıldı. 1950'lerin sonlarında bölgenin yerleşim planında yeri olan başlıca gazeteler şunlardı: Hürriyet, Milliyet, Cumhuriyet, Vatan, Akşam, Son Posta, Son Telgraf, Yeni Sabah, İstanbul Ekspres ve Yeni Gazete. Ancak 20. yüzyılın sonlarında gazeteler bu bölgeye sığamaz oldular ve yavaş yavaş bölgeyi terkettiler. En son Cumhuriyet gazetesinin tarihi binasından taşınmasıyla Babıali'nin Türk basınına adını veren işlevi son buldu. Necip Fazıl Kısakürek'se Babıali'yi, sanat çevresi olarak ele almış ve Babıali adlı eserinde hatıralarını yazmıştır... Kaynakça * İstanbul Valiliği web sitesi - binanın tarihçesi ----------------- Porte}} The Sublime Porte, also Ottoman Porte or High Porte (in Ottoman Turkish: باب عالی Bab-ı Ali), is a synecdoche for the central government of the Ottoman Empire, by reference to the High Gate of the Divan (court) of the Topkapı Palace in Istanbul. The particular term was used in the context of diplomacy by Western states, as their diplomats were received at the porte (meaning gate). During the constitution period (see Young Turk Revolution), the functions of the Divan were replaced by the imperial government, and "porte" came to refer to the Foreign Ministry. During this period, Grand vizier came to refer to the position of a Prime Minister and viziers became the Ottoman Senate. The Sublime Porte was the name of the open court of the sultan, led by the Grand Vizier. It got its name from the gate to the headquarters of the Grand Vizier in Topkapı Palace in Istanbul, where the sultan held the greeting ceremony for foreign ambassadors. It was an ancient Ottoman practice to make the gates of cities and kings' palaces places of assembly. Later the name came to refer to the Foreign Ministry. In contemporary times, it is used for the office of the governor (Vali) of Istanbul Province. This name has also been interpreted as referring to the Empire's position as gateway between Europe and Asia. The High Porte, in contrast, referred to the private court of the sultan. Porte is French for "gate"; therefore, the term High Porte is a bilingual combination of English High and French Porte, that is equivalent to Bab-ı Ali. ar:الباب العالي bs:Visoka porta bg:Висока порта ca:Bab-i Ali de:Hohe Pforte el:Υψηλή Πύλη es:Sublime Puerta fa:باب عالی fr:Sublime Porte he:השער הנשגב hr:Visoka Porta hu:Török Porta it:Sublime porta lv:Lielā porta mk:Висока Порта nl:Verheven Porte pl:Wysoka Porta pt:Sublime Porta ro:Poarta Otomană ru:Порта sk:Vysoká Porta sl:Visoka porta sr:Visoka porta sv:Höga porten tr:Bâb-ı Âli uk:Порта zh:樸特 Kategori:Osmanlı yapıları Kategori:Osmanlı devlet teşkilatı Kategori:Medya Category:Government of the Ottoman Empire Category:Governors of Istanbul Category:Gates